fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsuya Izuburi
, Arumonia Doragūn lit. Dragon Knight of Heaven Courage) (in Magic World) |race=Human (Dragon Slayer) |gender=Male |age=19 |height= 173 cm |weight= 70 |birthday=December, 22 |eyes=Brown (normal) Orange (power-up modes) |hair=Brown |blood type=A |affiliation=Iron Heart Guild |mark location=Unknown |occupation=Mage |team=Seventeen Aspects |partner= |base of operations=Iron Heart |status=Active |relatives=Aririki Brothers (adoptive brothers) Rioureus (foster father) |magic=Crimson Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Take Over: Dragus Soul Gravity Change Ring Magic |weapons=Flare Dragoon's Vambraces}} Tetsuya Izuburi (イズブリ・テツヤ, Izuburi Tetsuya) is a superior Mage of Iron Heart Guild, who is known to be deeply connected with its master, Ace Tempest. A kind and soft person, before the Balaur Vengeance Story events he was involved in different situations around the Dark Guilds within the continent, receiving different aliases because of his actions and behavior. Commonly called as Tetsu (テツ, Tetsu), he is an inheritor of Novogaracan Family (ノヲガラカン組, Nowogaracan-Gumi), known to be a large mafia clan, which managed to hold a quarter of Dark Guilds influence over the whole continent, yet he discovered it only when he was fifteen, because he was kidnapped in the childhood by his family’s enemy, "Chain of Destruction" organization. Being involved in many crimes since childhood, Tetsuya began his story as a very furious Dark Mage; however, having a kind heart and light soul, he abandoned his dark past and what he had done, and decided to fulfil his own dream - cleansing the world from the darkness and sins, which he and others made. Eventually, Tetsuya was found, raised and afterwards left by his foster father, Rioureus, a fearsome Demon Dragon of Hellish Flames (獄炎の鬼竜, Gokuen no Kiryū), when he was eleven years old, so the boy grew up with Hayashi Aririki. When a fated day, July 7, year X777, came, Rioureus went away, and after Tetsu and Hayashi faced his departure, both guys were searching him for three years, also practicing and honing their skills. At the age of fifteen, both Hayashi and Tetsuya went on separate ways too, yet they promised to each other to meet again in future. At the same time, Tetsuya was found by his real family and he began his own war against CoD organization, in order to get revenge for his deceased parents. As a new-found successor, he was claimed as the Dark Horse of Mafia World (マフィア世界の穴馬, Mafia Sekai no Anauma), which was later used by him to spread his influence over the others. Because of his actions within the Dark Guilds i.e. bringing the peace among many antagonistic magicians and stopping their activity, in Magic World he is best known as Armonia Dragoon ( , Arumonia Doragūn lit. Dragon Knight of Heaven Courage). Apearance Tetsuya Casual.JPG|Tetsuya's casual attire Tetsuya's first appear.png|Tetsuya's first appearance within the story; noted to be the same attire without some clothes Tetsuya is a male person of average heigh, well-built and quite attractive. He has brown hair, which is always kept in wild spiky manner, brown eyes and a kind smile on his face. He has a very developed body within many trainings with his Dragon parent and further trainings within his adventures. Despite all his harsh times, Tetsuya doesn't have any scars at all. Tetsuya has not many variations of his clothes. While he isn't involved in missions or other activities, he wears a usual costume consisting of aqua-colour jacket, sweater, white shirt, black trousers and sneakers. In overall, he is often confused as a pupil of some Magical School within his clothes. When Tetsu is on missions, he prefers to wear an orange-and-white coloured hoodie, jeans and sneakers. As he has different accessories, he is seen wearing it within his activity. While he in casual situations, he is seen wearing Magic Watch, Ring, Goggles and using some unusual Magic Device. While he is in battle, he also wears Magic Headphones and his Dragon Slayer Equipment, consisting of pair of unusual gloves and some kind of rollers. Personality For Tetsuro.png|Tetsuya's resolution in battle. History Synopsis Equipment Tetsuya Magic Goggles.JPG|Magic Goggles Tetsuya's Device.JPG|Magic Divice Tetsuya's Device Activated.png|Tetsuya's Divice is being activated *'Anello di Armonia' ( , Anēro dji Arumonia lit. Magic Ring of Blazing Sky): Anello di Armonia is a special Magic Ring, which is utilized by Tetsuya. He gained it within the course of his year-and-half adventures within the Dark Guild and eventual decision of destroying the crime of the world. This ring was and is the sign of Tetsuya's superiority as the successor of one, unnamed, but very powerful Dark Guild. With it as a symbol of his reign, even now Tetsuya is feared within many Darm Mages. With this thing, Tetsuya is able to utilize Ring Magic More coming soon... *'Magic Watch' (マジック・ウォッチ, Majikku U~otchi): A simple watch, which Tetsuya wears often. Not much known about their functions except that it is imbued with some Magic Lacrima. More coming soon... *'Magic Goggles' (マジック・ゴーグル, Majikku Gōguru): A pair of Goggles, which Tetsuya always wears with him. It is a special pair of Magic Goggles with the function of tracing the path of Eternano particles in the environment. Moreover, they can be served as Gale-Force Reading Glasses (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane). More coming soon... *'Magic Divice' (マジック・デバイス, Majikku Debaisu): a special, yet is very important for Tetsuya Magic Divice, which he aquired in his childhood even before the Anello di Armonia, at the age of 11. Nothing much known about this Magic Divice, but Tetsuya near always keep it with him. More coming soon... *'Flare Dragoon's Vambraces': Flare Dragoon Vambraces is a pair of specially crafted gauntlets, which Tetsuya uses as his primary weapon. This pair is Dragon Slayer Equipment ( , Doragon Sureiyā Ikuippumento lit. Slaying Armor of Fourth Era Dragon), with which Tetsu is able to use his signature Magic as a Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer, yet he simply enhances his initial base of Dragon Slayer. More coming soon... Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' **'Dragon Race Style' Physical Development *'Greatly Enhanced Physical Strength' *'Vast Speed and Reflexes' *'Greatly Enhanced Agility and Maneuverability' *'Greatly Enhanced Durability, Endurance, and Stamina' Assorted Skills *'Keen Intellect' *'Moderate Pain Tolerance' *'Sixth Sense' *'Enhanced Senses' Magical Development *'Great Magical Power' **'Magical Aura' *'Second Origin Activation' Crimson Dragon Slayer Magic Crimson Dragon Slayer Magic (紅の滅竜魔法, Kurenai no Metsuryū Mahō): Tetsuya is the user of Crimson Dragon Slayer Magic, being the Third Generation Dragon Slayers representer. Deriving his Magic from the two sources, the teachings of Rioureus and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body, Tetsuya is able to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Crimson Dragon. The uniqueness behind the name and nature of this magic lies in the element he utilizes: the fire he is able to generate and manipulate to his every whim, is the merge between the Flame Dragon Slayer Magic and , granted to him from the teachings and the lacrima respectively. The crimson element, as Tetsuya often calls it, shows an extreme level of heat, one surpassing normal , being capable of burning through solid materials like metal, rocks, etc. Tetsuya is expert when it comes to his magic, as he is able to use it in many versatile ways. Besides that he can devour his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves, can manipulate and generate it from any part of his body, and has the immunity to most types of flames, including explosions, Tetsu can increase his combat capacity immediately, incorporating his crimson element into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his attacks. With his mastery, Tetsuya can change the element itself, for instance, make it solid to increase the blunt effect from his attacks or break through the thickest defenses, and with the phenomenon of the Flame of Emotion, it is possible for him to boost the heat of his element in terms of temperature, according to his emotional state. Basic Spells *'Crimson Dragon's Roar' *'Crimson Dragon's Claw' **'Crimson Dragon's Afterburner' *'Crimson Dragon's Burning Fist' **'Crimson Dragon's Gauntlet' *'Crimson Dragon's Flying Attack' *'Crimson Dragon's Blade Horn' *'Crimson Dragon's Radiant Fire' *'Crimson Dragon's Flame Elbow' *'Crimson Dragon's Crushing Fang' *'Crimson Dragon's Blazing Hell' *'Crimson Dragon's Stream' *'Crimson Dragon's Big Bang Axle' *'Crimson Dragon's Cannon' *'Crimson Dragon's Mantle' *'Crimson Dragon's Draft' *'Crimson Dragon's Clones' *'Crimson Dragon's Lens' *'Crimson Dragon's Platform' Intermediate Spells *'Crimson Drive' Advanced Spells *'Great Crimson Mode' *'Crimson Lotus: Cross Burning' *'Crimson Lotus: Unlimited Hellfire' King Crimson Dragon Mode Dragon Force Take Over: Dragus Soul Dragus Soul: Daímonas Drákos Gravity Change Ring Magic Trivia *Tetsuya is based on Sawada Tsunayoshi from Reborn!! series and Yagami Taichi from Digimon Adventures series. Category:Articles in process Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Dragonslayer Category:Third Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Take Over User